


Miscommunication

by reeei



Series: McKirk drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Miscommunication, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jim woke up,  Nyota is still concerned about Leonard. Originally posted <a href="http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/69985110574/">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [訊號不良](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130641) by [reeei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei)



> It was something I wrote down one day, when I thought about what Bones and Nyota would talk about after the hospital scene. And this doesn't fit into my other fic so...here it is.

Leonard is walking out of the room Jim stays in when Nyota caught him.

"Leonard." Nyota sounds a bit worried.

"Nyota, go right in, Jim’s awake," is all Leonard can squeeze out of himself.

"He can wait. I already talked to him the other day." Nyota smiles, but it fades when she continued. "I’m more worried about you, Leonard."

Leonard tries to laugh it off, “Why? I’m not the one who died and had…”

"Leonard." Nyota cuts him off, holds onto his arm. Her grip is tender, and it makes Leonard suddenly realizes he’s shaking. "I heard you and Jim are…"

For once, she seems to be lost of words. Leonard knows what she means. He and Jim is having a… _fight_. They don’t argue or anything, but apparently they’re making everyone else stays far far away whenever they’re in the same room.

Leonard asks the question that’s been on his mind. “After what Spock did in the volcano on Nibiru, how did you forgi…let it go?”

Nyota smiles warmly, “I asked, he explained. And then I understand.”

Leonard frowns, “So you’re saying that I should give Jim a chance to explain himself?”

Nyota thinks for a second, “Are you angry with him?”

"I…it’s more complicated than that." Leonard stutters a little.

Nyota nods knowingly, “It’s all what you assume, not what he was actually thinking. Talk to him. Yell at him, even, he needs that.” She grins. “Communicate. It’s the only way the both of you would know what each other’s thinking. And it’s the only way you two can be civil again.”

"We are civil." Leonard argues.

Nyota simply raises an eyebrow. “Is that why no one else wants to be in Jim’s room when you are?”

"Fine." Leonard sighs. "I’ll talk to him later. You go right in, I’ll see you around."

Nyota’s still standing in front of him.

"Now?" Leonard asks.

Nyota raises her eyebrow again. “I’ll wait outside.”

Both Leonard’s eyebrows shoots up. “You’re going to—”

"I’m going to wait right here, making sure you actually talk to him. Is that a problem, Doctor McCoy?" Nyota jokingly asks.

"Oh, fine. I’ll be right out, wouldn’t want the lady to wait too long." Leonard pretends to be annoyed.

"Take as long as you need, I got a bench right here." Nyota smiles.


	2. Don’t leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about it again so...  
> Originally posted [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/71768869305/dont-leave-me).

Leonard walks into the room reluctantly, dragging his steps. He can feel Nyota’s eyes burning holes on his back.

”Bones, anything wrong?” Jim sits up and asks when he sees Leonard comes back into the room. “Did I hear Uhura’s voice? Why isn’t she coming in?” Leonard can hear the “instead of you” that Jim didn’t say, loud and clear.

"Lie back down, Jim. Everything’s fine." Leonard pauses. "She’ll come in later, she’s just…"

Leonard looks up and sees Jim's expression. He realized that Jim has heard their conversation, and is now waiting for him to speak first,  _asshole_.

Leonard clears his throats. “Why……why haven’t you thank me yet.” Leonard can’t control how hurt he sounds.  _Fuck, that’s not what I was going to ask._

Jim’s eyes go wide, the question completely caught him off guard. “Of course I have.”

"No, you have not." Nyota’s crystal voice shoots into the room.

"Yes, I  _have_.” Jim shouts back.

"Children, behave, this is a hospital." Leonard tiredly sighs and rubs his eyes. "No, Jim, you haven’t."

Jim frowns.

"But that’s not the p—" Leonard tries to continue, but Jim cuts him off.

"Is that the real reason why you’re mad at me?" Jim asks.

"I’m not mad…I’m not mad at you." Leonard chokes.

"Yes, you are."

"Are you going to talk like a five-year-old now, Jim?" Leonard sighs again. "Yeah, sure, I’m mad at you. There, I said it, happy now?"

"Bones, I thought I did." Jim quietly says.

"That’s really not the point. I meant to ask you why you went and got yourself killed." Leonard almost screams.

"You know why I did it, and you know if I haven’t done it, we won’t even be having this conversation now. So, what are you really mad at, Bones?" Jim calmly asks while he catches Leonard’s gaze.

Jim’s eyes always can see right into Leonard’s soul.

Leonard thinks for a minute and opens his mouth again. “When you woke up, you didn’t thank me because you were too busy thanking Spock.”

Jim’s face twitches. Leonard goes on, “And not the next day, or the day after, and after. Not even now.” He feels exposed, he wants to run away.

Jim is silent. Leonard fidgets. After a frightening minute, Jim starts.

"Thank you, Bones. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for breaking every rule and even going against your principals for me. Bones…Bones, come here, please." Jim pleads.

Leonard feels like a mouse answering to a magic flute. He walks over to Jim, hands brushing the bed. Jim holds out a hand to catch his.

"Bones, thank you." Jim’s voice breaks a little. "Don’t be mad at me, please." _  
_

"I’m not mad at you, Jimmy." Leonard brushes an eyelash under Jim’s eye away. "Not anymore."

Jim squeezes out half a smile, “Okay, Bones.”

Leonard restrains himself from kissing Jim’s forehead.

"Just kiss already, jeez." Nyota’s voice suddenly sounds very close. She peeks at Jim’s face. "Hey, Jim, how are you doing?"

"Thank you, too, Nyota, for saving my life." JIm replies.

"And being a very good friend." Nyota suggests. Jim chuckles and nods.

She starts to turn around, “But you’re still not allowed to call me by my first name, Kirk.”

Jim lets out a laugh. “Yes, Lieutenant Uhura.”

Nyota flashes a smile, “I’ll leave you boys alone now. Play nice. Don’t break any beds or chairs.”

Leonard blushes. Jim laughs so loud, Leonard is sure the whole floor hears him.


	3. Hurricane Kirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the time when Jim and Leonard aren’t “civil”. They talked through whomever was/were in the room, including two other people named Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing the Kirks into my little drabble series, and when I saw [this post](http://torchwood1701.tumblr.com/post/77052242636/) (for god knows how many times!) with the new tags, I just had to do it.

Commander Kirk arrives like a hurricane. 

“ **Where is my son?** " Winona Kirk practically yells at the reception. 

 _Do all Kirks act like goddamn tornadoes?_  Leonard tiredly thinks and walks up to her.  _Gotta give her credit for not grabbing the poor guy’s neck and screaming though._

She restrains herself. But if you look into her eyes, there is still enough anxiety and fury to set a hospital on fire.

"Commander Kirk, I’m Leonard McCoy. Jim’s room is this way."

Winona turns her head so fast, Leonard swears he hears her neck snaps.

Leonard sees fear flooding in those greenish blue eyes. His heart breaks a little.

"Jim is stable. Although he’s still in an induced coma. We don’t want him waking up while he’s not healed properly yet." He tries a soothing smile.

She smiles back appreciatively. Only for a second.

 

 

When they reach Jim’s ward, Winona stops at the door. Leonard looks back at her.

She starts after a second, “Is he…does he…how does he look?”

Her pain is too obvious. 

"He looks like he’s sound asleep. Like an angel." Leonard snorts at his own words.

Winona looks up at him, “He does, doesn’t he? When he’s sleeping. He’s a devil when he’s awake. He was an unstoppable child. Sam is only three and a half years older, even he couldn’t keep up with Jim.” She’s looking back down again. Not stepping into the room.

Leonard hesitates for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you come in and sit with him for a while? I’ll be right outside going through some paperwork.”

She nods but still not moving. Leonard gently nudges her inside and backs out himself. She stumbles a few steps and starts padding towards her son.

Leonard keeps looking at both blondes until the door swishes shut in front of him.

 

 

Another tornado arrives a day later.

“ **Where the fuck is my brother?** ”

Leonard hears a voice sounds a lot like Jim’s shooting from the front desk. He looks down from the open corridor on the third floor. It takes one second to recognize Sam Kirk. He picks up an inter-comm on the wall and tell the same poor reception to send another Kirk right up.

 

Winona is already in the room. She gets up to hug Sam. A few seconds later, they’re hanging onto each other. Winona lets out a sob; Sam is mumbling something to soothe her. Leonard take it as a cue to leave. 

 

 

When Jim wakes up, it just so happens to be the one time Leonard and Spock successfully talk Winona and Sam into taking a long lunch.

Guess who gets yell at for five minutes by two fiercely looking Kirk?

"Hey, Jim." Sam walks to his brother’s bio-bed when he’s done biting Leonard’s head off.

 _How convenient for Spock to have some “urgent matter” to attend to?_ Leonard wonders.

"Hey, Jimmy." Winona kisses Jim’s forehead after she’s done torturing Leonard with her glare.

Jim looks ten years younger, surrounding by his mother and brother.

Something in Leonard’s chest twitches. He walks out of the room without a word.

 

 

"Sam, would you mind letting Jim know that his physical therapy starts in ten minutes?" Leonard enters Jim’s room with a PADD in his hands.

Sam stares at him.

"You’re freaking me out a little bit, what?" Leonard asks.

"Not that I mind passing messages for you, but it’s like the 785th time you asked me to tell Jim something, _when he’s not here,_  or _in the bathroom_. What’s going on?” Sam looks more amused than worried.

"Nothing. You’re thinking too much." Leonard retorts.

"Am I?" Sam searches Leonard’s face.

Leonard does  _not_  run out of the room. That would be ridiculous.

 

 

"Mom, I need a new kind of med. I think this one is starting to go all allergy on me." Jim whines when Leonard is at the door. They both freeze when the door opens.

"Well, your doctor’s here. Why don’t you tell him yourself?" Winona says.

"Anything wrong?" Leonard fixes his gaze on the monitor.

"Nothing." Jim murmurs.

Leonard steals a glance at Jim. He looks okay but there are some red spots surfacing.

"We can switch the meds. I’ll be right back."

Again, Leonard does  _not_  run out of the room. You shouldn't run in the hospital after all.

 

 

After Leonard and Jim “kiss it out”, as Nyota puts it, the Kirks and Leonard were all in Jim’s room one afternoon.

"It was ridiculous!" Sam yelps. 

"It was pretty silly." Winona agrees with a smirk.

"You two were so stupid!" Sam yelps some more.

"Remember who got you your wife, George Samuel Kirk." Jim attacks.

"Pfffff, fine, shutting up now." Sam retreats.

Jim’s head is currently settling comfortably in his mothers arms. She strokes his hair, Jim pretty much meows.

Leonard looks at this seemingly perfect picture of a happy family. It hurts him to see the heavy burden, masked pain, and hidden worries behind their eyes.

Jim tucks his head under his mother’s jaw. And Winona's smile fades a little as soon as she thinks Jim can’t see her face.

Leonard remembers what Jim said to him last night.

_"I did this to her. She looks like she has aged a decade in days." Jim said. "And to Sam, and to you."_

Leonard comes back to reality when the Kirks all burst out laughing.

"He just wouldn't give up that bone!" Winona struggles to talk and laugh at the same time.

"Frank had to fight you for it!" Sam points at Jim.

"I was an adorable puppy." Jim grins after he regain his ability to breathe normally.

"You are still a puppy, not so adorable though." Leonard comments.

"What? I can be totally adorable!" Jim protests.

"Wow. Did I just witness a man in his late twenties express the desire to be a cute little puppy?" Sam rolls his eyes.

"You are always Mommy’s little puppy." Winona rubs Jim’s cheeks.

Jim beams triumphantly at Sam.

The two older men laughs in unison.


End file.
